Tekken Meets The Legend Of Dragoon
by JunKing
Summary: I was thinking about my two favorite games and then I concluded "Hey why not combine the two?" lol. This story is where several of the Tekken characters are pulled from their reality into the LOD world. Ogre and Melbu Frahma plan to destroy them all. Afte


Hello everybody! I had a dream about this idea the other night. You can bet that when I had the dream, that I reached over to my bedside and grabbed my journal! So here is the first chapter of the exciting crossover. Please read and review.

Prologue

Somewhere in the universe, two of the world's most feared villains plot something devious. Their names are Melbu Frahma and Ogre. They have both decided to join forces and destroy their enemies. For Melbu Frahma, his ultimate goal is to vanquish the legendary Dragoon Warriors. For Ogre, it is a mere quest to steal the techniques of the world's best fighters.

"I shall separate the Dragoons. Somehow, I must make them lose their Dragoon Spirits. They will fall one by one. And then you shall devour the powers of the foreign warriors." Melbu said to Ogre. Ogre smiled to himself and savored the thought of becoming the strongest fighter in the world. Melbu Frahma walked over to the large machine that both he and Ogre had created.

It was a device that would bring the fighters to this world. "Make sure that you bring the seven I desire." Ogre said. Melbu nodded. Then, he placed his hand into a slot in the machine and searched for the seven. A large crystal fell from a hole in the ceiling and levitated in front of Ogre.

Melbu searched through the many participants of all King Of Iron Fist Tournaments. This is where only the strongest and smartest fighters dare venture. Suddenly, a certain fighter caught Ogre's attention. "Here is one of them." Melbu nodded and pressed a large orange sphere down. The young fighter then disappeared. At the same time, Melbu separated each of the Dragoons. Ogre smiled and said "Jin Kazama…at last your powers will be mine…"

Chapter 1: The Power Of Fire

"Shana?! Rose?! Albert?! Meru?! Kongol?! Haschel?! Where did you go?!" The warrior named Dart Feld walked to the cliff ahead and peered over. Where did they go? The last thing he remembered was a large white flash. Dart ran a hand through his blond spiky hair and touched his Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit with the other.

Maybe if I transform, I can fly around and look for them. He thought to himself. Just as he began to transform, he heard the sound of cracking twigs behind him. He spun around as fast as he could, unsheathing his sword in the process.

"Whoa! Hold on! I'm lost!" The man in front of him said. He appeared to be around the same age. His hair was black and it was stuck up behind his head. He also looked quite fierce. Dart looked at his outfit. The man was wearing a white shirt, which was open and he had a pair of matching pants. The outfit was completely black and white. As Dart looked up at his arm, he noticed a strange looking black mark. It was a tattoo of some sort.

"Who are you? I've never before seen such foreign attire." Dart asked Jin. Jin looked down at his outfit and then looked back up to Dart, noticing his clothing as well. Jin replied " Yeah, well I was just about to ask you the very same question. I'm lost. I was training at my dojo and there was this weird white flash. Next thing I knew, I was here in this forest. Can you tell me where I am?"

Dart looked puzzled. "What is a dojo?" Jin looked at him oddly. Then he replied " It's a place where you can practice Karate and other styles of fighting."

Dart looked at him again and asked "Karate?" Jin rolled his eyes and muttered to himself under his breath. Just what was going on here? He asked "Where am I? And why are you wielding a sword? Not many people carry those things anymore."

Dart sheathed his sword and said " Stranger, almost everybody I know has a weapon such as this. Why do you not have one as well?" Okay, now things were getting out of hand. Jin, annoyed with having to deal with this strange character, asked Dart "Okay, listen. Know where I can get a taxi or something like that?"

The man named Dart just stared at him. Almost as if he was speaking a totally different language or something. Jin thought of an easier way to say it. " Transportation?"

Dart replied "The only transportation that we have here is either by foot or by horse. What is this taxi?" Jin frowned with confusion. Who the hell had never heard of a taxi, a dojo, and Karate? Then, a terrible thought struck him.

"Um…what year is this currently?" Jin asked. Dart pulled a flyer out from his pocket and showed it to him. "?!" Jin gasped. How was this possible? Time travel was supposed to be something fictional, not real. Now with a better understanding of why the man hadn't a clue, Jin smiled and asked "So what's your name?"

Dart replied "My name is Dart Feld. What is yours?" Jin held out his hand to shake Dart's while replying "My name is Jin Kazama. It's nice to meet you."

After about half an hour of explaining, Jin and Dart knew that something wrong had to have happened. Dart suspected Melbu Frahma, but Jin was oblivious as to who could have enough power to throw him back into the past. Jin knew that if he was to get back home, he and Dart would have to work together and come up with something. Just then, warriors came with swords and yelled "Dragoon! Hand over your stone! Or we will have no other choice but to execute you!" Dart stared back and yelled

"I will never hand over this power to you! Go away and tell whoever sent you that he had best give up." The warriors pointed their swords to Dart and Jin and yelled "You dare question the great will of Master Frahma?!" Jin didn't like the way this conversation was going. He began to prepare himself mentally, in case a battle would erupt. Dart unsheathed his sword and said to Jin "Step back. We are outnumbered and you do not have a weapon." Jin smiled and replied

"I don't need a weapon." With that, Jin rushed forward to the four soldiers and kicked two of them away. Dart ran forward with a battle cry and attacked with his sword. Two of the soldiers ran after Jin, while Dart battled the other two. Dart kicked one of them in the face and then turned his attention to the other. Jin ran away as the soldiers swiped at him with their swords. Upon reaching a tree, Jin ran up on it and back flipped over the two. As they turned around, they were met with a double lift kick. One soldier was knocked out, but the other somehow managed to roll back up to fight. Jin cried out as the soldier slashed his arm. The dark red fluid dripped down his arm and Jin felt anger. His eyes turned red and black markings appeared on his body. Jin yelled out while moving his hands around in the air. Suddenly, he had fists that glowed a strange red color. Red lightning surged through his body as the soldier looked on in amazement.

Dart slashed his sword once against the soldier's chest, and then brought it back in reverse while screaming out "Double Slash!" Dart immediately turned around as he heard a blood curdling scream. Jin stood breathing slowly as the soldier in front of him fell to the floor in agony. Dart watched as Jin slowly removed the black markings from his body and turned around. "I guess that's it." Jin said. Dart began to walk forward when suddenly, a small squadron of soldiers ran through the trees and prepared for an attack. Jin was too close for Dart to transform. If he was to transform, then Jin would be burned to cinders. Knowing that there was no way in which just the two of them could win, Dart removed his Dragoon Spirit and tossed it to Jin. "Take this! You will find others like me. They will show you how to use it! Now go! I'll cover you!"

Jin looked down to the stone before placing it in his pocket. Dart ran forward and attacked the soldiers. Jin saw that they were all after Dart, seeing as how they all ran to Dart. Jin ran quickly and dodged behind a tree. He watched as Dart's sword was kicked out his hand. Three of the soldiers ran at Dart. He punched one of them in the face, and kicked the other in the groin. But his efforts were nothing compared to the now increasing numbers of soldiers. Dart was quickly knocked out. As the soldiers carried Dart away, Jin thought of a way to save him. He could think of none. On top of that, the evil power within him was aching to get out. Jin knew that the moment he had let it loose again, he might not be able to stop it. Once the soldiers disappeared, Jin stood up and pulled the stone out of his pocket. It made a strange noise and glowed a red fiery color. It felt hot in his hands. "What is this?" He said to himself. Not wanting to become attacked, Jin put it away and began to search out the others that Dart had spoke of. Somehow, Jin thought it was going to be a long day.

Epilogue

Ogre laughed and said "All is going according to plan…" Ogre looked to Melbu and said "What is happening with the other six?" Melbu looked down to the machine and replied back to Ogre "They have all been scattered throughout the land. I have already captured Dart Feld. Just calm down and watch as our plan unveils itself." Ogre smiled and laughed mentally. Melbu Frahma really was a fool. He had no idea what his true plans really were…

Elsewhere…

"Ugh…Where am I?" The young woman named Julia Chang asked herself. She had been resting in her lab when all of a sudden, there was this white light. Now she's laying down on the dirt of a forest. "What in the world?" She said as she stood up, wiping the dirt off of her blue jeans and denim jacket. She fixed her thin glasses as she looked around to take in the sights. Upon hearing cursing and running, she jumped into a ditch nearby, the fallen tree log covering her. She looked on as she noticed old fashioned-looking soldiers carrying a man away. The man was unconscious and was wearing red armor. "What happened there?" She whispered. Just as they were leaving, Julia climbed back out of the ditch and looked in their direction. Suddenly, she heard someone behind her. "Hah!" She cried out as she punched the man in his face and spun behind him. The man was holding a spear and wore a green cape. The man turned around and said "Pardon me, but may I ask what that was for?!" He rubbed his nose and looked at her.

Julia dropped her stance and apologized. "I'm sorry, I thought that you were one of those soldiers."

"That would be highly negative. That was my friend that they were just carrying off. Who are you?"

Julia toyed with her gloves as she calmly replied "My name is Julia Chang. Your name is?" The man placed the spear behind his back and secured it with a leather strap. "My name is Albert. King Albert." Julia gasped. She had just attacked royalty. There could be some severe punishments for that.

"Oh God! I'm sooo sorry about that! I had no idea that you were a King!" Albert smiled and motioned for her to calm down.

"It's okay, really." Judging from the clothing he was wearing, Julia figured that the white light could have been some sort of interference in the time stream. Was it from her laboratory? That wasn't important now. What was important was how to get back. Julia then began to explain what she thought had happened.

Author's Note: Okay, so please review and tell me what you think of this story. I really want to know if I should continue with it or not. In the next chapter, Julia Chang and Albert speak about what happened and they are interrupted by a ferocious battle! I'm calling the chapter, Chapter 2: The Winds Of Change. Thank you for your time!


End file.
